Beyond the Emerald Dawn
by TomorrowsHere
Summary: Thalassa is the oldest daughter of Hector and when Troy is attacked by the Greeks and Briseis flees will Achilles turned to Thalassa for the love he yearns for?
1. Part 1 The killing of Hector

_Okay, this is my first Troy fic and I hope it turns out well. I also LOVE reviews so if you could kindly take 1 minute of your time to submit one that would be super, fantastic and wonderful. I also only want constructive criticism not flames. Be respectful of my writing and in the words of my mummy, "treat others the way you would like to be treated". Thank you and without any further ado…_

**Part 1**

Thalassa sat obediently at the table being as silent as the wind. Like the other girls in Troy Thalassa was given a set of rules that would be followed and never broken. Thalassa's rules were stricter because of her title. She was the daughter of Prince Hector and Princess Andromache, the granddaughter of King Priam.

Thalassa was beautiful and demure. Her eyes were the color of the deep aquatic blue. Some would say her eyes were as captivating and majestic as the beautiful sea. Though she were only 14 winters Thalassa had the curves of a grown woman and they were shown through her gowns that clung closely to her body. Her long wavy hair went to her hip and was the color of rich soil. The farmers believed that she was a muse, one of Demeter's or Poseidon's because of her hair and eyes.

Her mother, Andromache sat next to her gossiping with her ladies. It felt like that they didn't even care about the war which was fought outside of the city walls. Deep inside Thalassa knew her mother was crying but was holding it in. Thalassa was strong like her mother but both of them seemed to be breaking. They both knew that this war would bring more then the fall of the city but a loss, one greater than any building, a father and husband.

Thalassa returned to her room. Her breathing was heavy and her heart beated faster than any humming birds wings ever could. Tomorrow was the day, the day where her father, Hector and the hero, Achilles would battle. Tears slid down her cheeks and reached her mouth spilling on to her tongue and releasing a salty flavor. She knew she shouldn't cry and her father wouldn't want to see her like that. Dispite her attempts the tears flooded her eyes and poured down her face without stopping.

Thalassa pulled her gown off and traded it for her nightgown. The fabric was gauzy and felt smooth and soft next to her skin. She was alone in her quarter and it gave her time to reflect and think. She remembered the time she was 8 and her father had returned from war with Athens. Before that Thalassa didn't even remember what her father looked like.

She laughed at how scared she was of him until he handed her a terra cotta doll, then she remembered him. It took quite a bit of time for the realization that that night might be the last for her father. Thalassa cried quietly as she fell asleep wishing that it was all a dream.

Morning came swiftly and to Thalassa's disappointment yesterday wasn't a dream. Reality was taking place and before she was even dressed in her white and gold toga her father was saying his good-byes.

Thalassa could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and a lump in her throat forming. Beyond the walls mighty Achilles yelled her father's name over and over. Thalassa followed behind Andromache who held baby Astyanax in her arms. Everyone was quiet and the silence was unbearable. Thalassa wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and scare Achilles away but it would do nothing except hurt her throat.

The time came when Hector reached Andromache and Thalassa. He had worry in his eyes but trembled with no fear. This made Thalassa even more worried. Those who do not fear are the ones likely to die, or so Thalassa thought. But it was none of Thalassa's business to get caught up in the matters of war.

"You don't have to go," Andromache said fighting of the tears.

There was pleading in Hector's eyes but he refused to stay.

"Do you remember what I told you?" He said ignoring her comment.

Andromache nodded and kissed the top of a fussing Astyanax's forehead. Then Hector turned to Thalassa who gazed up at him with watery eyes.

"My dear sweet Thalassa, remember I will always love you and I will see you again, in this world or the next." Hector said caressing his daughters head.

Thalassa nodded slowly and quickly whipped the tears that fell from her eyes away. She stood there watching him walk down the steps to the large wall which would allow him out of the safe walls of the city.

Thalassa walked slowly to the edge of the wall where her grandfather, King Priam stood watching. Like the others his eyes were watery too as he watched the two men duel. Hector was weakening and Thalassa finally broke. She knew that she would be seeing her father, in the next life. She finally broke down into tears and slid to the ground in a heap of sobs.

After what seemed like an eternity the clanging and clashing of swords stopped and the silence stood still in the atmosphere. The torture was over, at least for Hector but it would forever torture the hearts of his loved ones. King Priam cried out as he watched his first-born dragged across the sandy ground. Thalassa knew it was over and in shock and pain she cried out.

"NO, no, NO!"

Her words were spoken with a mix of sobs and blurred words. Paris could see that Thalassa was in pain and shock, as was he and he swept her up in his arms and carried her to her chambers. Paris was strong and kept from crying but really his insides were aching and his heart was breaking.

_I have to stop now sadly but I will work on it tomorrow if I have time. Hopefully I can squeeze some in between softball and dance. Ah, my life is so busy. Get those reviews in! _


	2. Part 2 Mourning the Death of Hector

_Thanks to all my reviewers! I know her description was a little Mary sueish but my approach at all stories is to explain their shell in the first part and then as you learn more about them they are deeper than you ever would have thought. Hey, and what's wrong with a Mary sue once in a while? LOL, also Thalassa is a Greek name which means from the Sea and I should know because I am Greek. Opa!_

**Part 2**

When Thalassa stopped her crying it was midday and her face was sticky with salty tears. So many times before she had been strong when her father would leave but this time was different, he would not be coming back. The reality wasn't able to sink in and saying that her father was dead was foreign to her.

Thalassa stepped out of her room into the hall and all was silent. Thalassa's eyes welded up with tears as she remembered the silence when Achilles sword pierced her father's body. The cold marble floors shot cold sparks throughout her body and she shivered. The thoughts in her head were bumpy and unclear. The hours she spent crying had made her head throb with sharp pain.

Down the hall she saw Paris making his way towards her in a swift manner. Within seconds Paris appeared before her.

"Thalassa, Achilles has taken your father's body, I am sorry there won't be a body for burning." He spoke softly.

Thalassa didn't respond it was almost as if she didn't hear what he had said.

"Niece, did you hear me?" He asked with care in his voice.

"Yes, yes I did Uncle. I just am a little worn out from today's events. Perhaps you will help me to my courtyard for my dinner?" Thalassa asked in a soft voice.

"Of course," Paris answered offering his arm.

The two of them walked arm and arm down the hall. Thalassa's legs were shaking and she seemed weak. Her face was swollen from crying and she felt as if she was in a cloud unable to see anything clearly.

The night sky was shining clearly and the stars shown brightly. Thalassa was comforted by the thought of her father's spirit being a star guiding her through the night when nothing is clear. It seemed like a good way to describe the ways of the afterlife but then again she knew he would be sent off on the River Styx with Charon as his guide leading him to Hades' domain.

The evening was queit and she spent it with Paris who sat by her side comforting her with stories of Greece and other far away lands.

"Uncle, do you think I will see these lands someday?" Thalassa asked after taking a bite of her bread.

Paris' eyes shown with delight and yet sadness and pity. "I presume so." His words were soft and they comforted Thalassa for a moment.

By early morning Thalassa had awakened in her chambers and she accounted the day before. She felt her stomach weaken and her head was sore. Her heart was heavy and she thought more and more of seeing Greece and other places which her father had seen.

Thalassa walked carefully out of her chambers and looked down each side of the hall. No one was around and Thalassa tiptoed her way to her mother's chambers. The cold marble floor felt relieving against her sore feet and she quietly tapped on the door. There was no answer and Thalassa opened the door slightly and peered in. She could see her baby brother playing with a toy her father had made him and her mother was slumped over on the bed. It looked as if Andromache had had a rough night and just passed out from the pain. Thalassa made her way to the bed and nudged her mother gently. Andromache opened her eyes slowly and blinked at Thalassa. Her eyes were blank and red from crying. After a few minutes of staring Andromache sat up.

"Mother, please tell me you are okay." Thalassa pleaded holding back the tears.

Andromache smiled and then responded, "I am fine, just a little tired. Do not worry so my love."

"How can I not worry? You seem ill and weak, shall I fetch a surgeon or doctor?" Thalassa asked.

"No, I just didn't get much sleep, that's all. Send in my maid, I want to bathe and dress. May you please take your brother? Perhaps you can take him to Paris, he loves him." Andromache suggested as she stood up on her wobbly legs.

"Yes, mother." Thalassa whispered and then walked out holding her brother and blinking back the tears as she walked down the long hall.

Well, that's it for now. I'll be updating soon and I won't wait as long as I did for this chappie. Trust me. More reviews! I have so much fun reading them! Sleepy time…


	3. Part 3 The Return of Hector

Well, here's the next installment. I can't believe I am actually updating! Wow, I am so proud of my self and by the way happy reading!

Part 3

Thalassa walked down the long hall until she met Paris who was running towards her in a great hurry.

"Uncle, why are you running so fast?" Thalassa asked as Paris nearly passed her.

"My father has returned with Hectors body!" He said breathlessly as he started running again.

Thalassa dropped to her knees still holding Astyanax and thanked Apollo for his help in bringing her father back to Troy. After moments of kneeling Thalassa rose to her full height, held her head up high and still cried tears of joy. She hurried her way down the hall to the royal throne room where her grandfather, Priam, sat.

"Grandfather, is what Paris is telling true? Have you brought the body of my father home?" Thalassa asked running to Priam's side.

"Yes, my dear Paris is right and we have even gained 12 days of peace. The great Achilles said so himself." Priam whispered with his eyes glowing

Thalassa could feel her eyes welling up with tears and this time she did not hold them back.

"Where is your mother?" Priam asked looking at the doors to see if Andromache was trailing behind.

"In her chambers, why?" Thalassa asked wiping away a tear that slid down her face.

"I had figured once Paris had told her the news that she'd be here in any moment. What is taking her so long?" Priam asked with his eyes filling with worry.

"When I visited just before I came here she wanted to ready her self for the day. Maybe she is still doing that and Paris is unable to tell her the news." Thalassa suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yes, I believe you must be right." Priam agreed patting Thalassa's hand.

On the 12th day all Trojans assembled to watch Hector's body burn. Andromache sat beside Briseis holding baby Astyanax and crying silently. Thalassa sat beside her mother trying her best to be strong like her father would want her to be but the sight of her beloved father burning broke her and she wept harder than she did when he was killed. The night sky shone brilliantly and Thalassa watched as the glowing embers floated up to the stars. It was beautiful yet horrifying.

Thalassa was confused with the feelings she felt. She felt anger, relief, regret, hopelessness and most of all she wished she could strangle Achilles with her own two hands. But wasn't Achilles the one who allowed 12 days peace and gave her father's body back to them? Thalassa was confused with every emotion and thought that she felt and thought of.

When Thalassa returned to her chambers for the night she had her maid fetch her favorite lady in waiting, Apollonia. Apollonia was Thalassa's best friend and she always had a king and comforting word for everyone she met. Apollonia was the only friend Thalassa had and she needed her more than ever.

"Apollonia, thank the gods you came!" Thalassa said racing towards her friend as she stood in the doorway of Thalassa's chambers.

"Of course, Thalassa how could I refuse you?" Apollonia asked wiping away a tear on Thalassa's face.

Thalassa smiled back at her friend and led her towards her table. There they sat down and Thalassa told her every emotion and thought that occurred to her. Apollonia waited and listened patiently until Thalassa was finished and nodded her head.

"Look deep inside your heart and not your head to answer your confusion." Apollonia suggested.

Thalassa sat silently trying to listen to her heart but it did not speak.

"Apollonia, it is telling me nothing. Are you sure this is the path I must take?" Thalassa asked earnestly.

Apollonia nodded and patted Thalassa's small hand before leaving her in the silent room. Outside she saw as far as the beach where Greek soldiers sat beside fires that glowed brilliantly in the night. Thalassa looked at them with dread and hatred. It was their entire fault. Her father would still be alive if they hadn't come but it was also Paris' fault. He brought Helen from Sparta and cursed Troy and his older brother. Deep inside Thalassa knew it was wrong to blame Helen and Paris but it made her feel better if she could rest it on their shoulders.

Don't worry I'll have the next installment up soon. Hope you liked it and REVIEWS! Would be nice. Oh and please and thank you added to that.


	4. Part 4 Acting Like A Child

_Well, here's part 4 and I know you guys have been waiting for this! Just playing but read on and I hope to dear Zeus him self that you will enjoy this next installment. Review only constructive criticism and I do so enjoy your praises so please review. And further more, Happy Reading!_

**Part 4**

Morning came early in Troy and finally the 12 days of peace had ended. To Thalassa's dread she knew something was stirring about. She could feel it in the air. But during the night she had asked her heart several times but it did not give an answer. Her heart sunk every time it did not respond.

To keep her mind off of the subject she padded to her wardrobe and picked out her deep blue gown. Thalassa slipped it over her head, pulled part of her hair back with her gold clasps and took a shell necklace and wrapped it around her neck. After she walked swiftly down the hall to Brisies' chambers to talk to her about what happened in the Greek camp but Thalassa knew that she wouldn't want to speak of it, it was too soon.

When Thalassa had reached the door to Brisies' chambers she knocked softly but there was no answer so she put the door ajar and peered in. Brisies sat on her bed looking out the window in the direction where the Greeks were camped.

"Brisies?" Thalassa asked softly and Brisies was startled and turned around quickly.

Brisies gave no response to Thalassa so she walked in further to where she sat on the bed.

"Brisies, may I ask you what happened while you were captured by the Greeks?" Thalassa said wrapping an arm around her.

Brisies turned her teary eyes upon Thalassa and shook her head slowly. "Some things are better left unsaid, sweet Thalassa." She stated as she caressed Thalassa's soft hair.

Thalassa nodded and reminded her that they must stick together and when she was done she left the room to explore the palace. It had been so long since she had explored and Thalassa missed the innocent days when the Greeks were not encamped on the Trojan beach. She had found the secret passageway which she had adventured when she was younger with Brisies. As she walked down the long narrow halls behind the palace walls she remembered past memories. Some of them were fond such as the time when her father had played sword games and others when she was lost and stuck there for days.

Thalassa laughed at this and stopped in her tracks. She realized that she shouldn't be dwelling on the past even if they were happy memories. Her father was gone now and the thought of the old times brought sharp pangs to her stomach and head. She had to stop and she slid her backside against the wall until she reached the cold, hard stone floor. There she cradled her head and cried again. Maybe tears were good.

Thalassa longed to be held by her mother like what she did when she was younger so when the sharp pangs stopped Thalassa turned around and made her way back to the main halls of the palace to find her mother and to have the comfort that she longed for.

That night Thalassa stayed with Andromache in her chambers along with her baby brother who cooed and fussed throughout the night. Thalassa had found the comfort in her mother which she seeked and she felt better as she lay beside her. Just like when she was 8 and terrified because of a nightmare. Thalassa thought for a moment and decided she was acting childish with trying to be when she was younger. Those days were over and she was a young woman now, she didn't need to act like she was 8 and run to her mother for help. But Thalassa felt better when she did.

With so many thoughts bouncing in her head Thalassa was unable to concentrate and she fell asleep worried and confused. Maybe rest was all that she needed to get over the tragedy that fell upon her. Little did she know that tragedy strikes more than once at a time.

_Oh, I am dreadfully sorry but I am going to leave you hanging there. I bet most of you can guess what will happen next but predictability can be good at times, right? Well, I hoped you liked it anyways. _


	5. Part 5 The Burning of Troy

_Here is the next installment. Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter._

Part 5

The previous day Thalassa had learned that the Greeks had left and made a large horse as an offering to Poseidon for a safe journey. Some men said burn it for they knew that the Greeks had to be up to something but Priam allowed the horse to be brought in the walls of Troy. So the streets were filled with music, food, and dancing and everyone attended except for Andromache and Thalassa. Their hearts were too heavy to dance.

Thalassa was asleep when she heard cries. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked to where her mother stood staring out into the city. Thalassa raced over to where her mother stood and looked out with wild eyes.

The city burned before her and people ran for their lives. Greek soldiers swarmed in from the gate and over the walls. It was a brilliant yet horrifying sight.

"We have to get out of Troy!" Thalassa screamed as she grabbed Andromache by the shoulders.

Andromache just looked at her with blank, sorrowful eyes and nodded. Thalassa went to her baby brother's crib where he lay screaming and crying because of the loud noise.

"Mother, take Astyanax and go, I'll follow behind but I must do something first." Thalassa said handing him over to Andromache.

Andromache shook her head and finally spoke. "No, you leave with me. I won't have you killed."

"I'll be safe, I promise but please, go!" Thalassa pleaded.

Andromache paused and looked deep in Thalassa's eyes. She finally nodded. "I want you with me within moments. I won't leave the city without you."

Thalassa nodded to her mother's words and headed out the large door and went left instead of right and headed towards her chambers. Allover people ran trying to get out of the palace and escape the burning city. She found it quite hard to push in the opposite direction that people were going but she finally made it to her rooms.

Thalassa searched the room with her eyes until she spotted what she was looking for, the gold bracelets that Hector had brought her from Sparta. She grabbed them forcefully and tucked them inside the bodice of her dress and found her cloak and wrapped it tightly around her before she ran out of the palace.

Everything was so confusing and Thalassa tried her best to make her way to the chamber walls but something stopped her. A large man loomed above her with a blood thirsty look on his face. In his hand he clutched a sharp sword that was drenched in dripping blood.

Thalassa looked up to the soldier, scared and unable to move. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her and twisted her arm to her back as he held the bloody sword to her neck. Thalassa was unable to neither move nor speak and she could feel her knees collapsing.

The soldier gritted his teeth as he seeped out raspy words.

"Aren't you a pretty little maiden." His words were as poisonous as venom.

"You'd do well as a slave girl, I think I'd like to keep you." He said breathing heavily on her neck.

Thalassa clenched her mouth and held her eyes tightly closed hoping it would all be just a terrible nightmare, but she was wrong. The soldier decided to have her as a prize and dragged her along forcefully out of the city. Thalassa did not struggle, it was too late to fight him off and besides she was too scared that he would kill her. But perhaps death would be better than enslavement.

Thalassa looked up to the night sky and wished for Apollo to save her. Asking the Gods for help was her only sign of hope. She prayed and prayed for a miracle but nothing happened. Thalassa began to think that maybe he would kill her quickly to save any suffering but death wasn't her only way out. A certain someone was there to save her but they were not there soon enough. As she thought more and more death seemed like a better way out than be saved.

_Well, there you go. Sorry it took so long to get the last chappie up. My mom screwed the comp. up by putting software on it and it conflicted with the other software that we already had. Oh, well. Hoped you liked it!_


	6. Part 6 Servant of a Warrior

_Sorry it took so long to get Part 5 up. My computer wouldn't let me upload it but finally it got up there. Hope you like it._

Part 6

By the time that the Greek warrior had dragged Thalassa against the hard desert and reached the camp, Thalassa had been struck unconscious. The warrior thrusted Thalassa into a dark tent and pranced in and casually flushed water in his face.

"Who might you be?" He asked with his words sounding like gritting sand.

Thalassa had woken up and she was still in a small daze.

"Answer me, girl!" He roared.

Thalassa looked at him with cold eyes and spoke through clenched teeth, "Thalassa."

"Well, Thalassa," He mocked. "Would you like to have some fun?"

Thalassa looked at him with wide, horrified eyes. Her hands began to shake wildly and she felt as if something was caught in her throat. He walked over to her and gripped Thalassa's robe until the clasps at the shoulder broke, revealing a naked breast. Thalassa held her arms across her chest trying to conceal her modesty but he grabbed at her and pushed her onto his bed. She tried kicking but he held her down more tightly with each kick, he was just too strong.

Thalassa knew she couldn't give up now so she screamed as loud as she could and he jumped off of her and paced out of the tent. Thalassa lied there, clenching her broken gown but proud that she saved herself.

When Thalassa had gathered up the courage and figured out what to do, she quietly crept to the opening of the tent and peered outside. Most of the men that were there were passed out among each other and the others were to drunk to notice anything but the wine bottles.

Thalassa looked out into the darkness. Oh how she longed to run and run but the courage had fallen from her and she shrunk into the corner hoping someone would save her. She knew it was low and cowardly but she was just too scared.

By the time the soldier had returned Thalassa had fallen asleep in the corner, with stains of tears on her cheeks. This man was violent, loud, crude and vile. His voice boomed and woke Thalassa from her fitful sleep and she looked up at him with dazed eyes.

"Oh you wanna sleep do ya?" He snarled

Thalassa didn't answer.

"Answer me!" He demanded as he kicked her hard and strong on her side.

"No sir." Thalassa said looking down at the soft sand.

He laughed loud and it was raspy and hoarse. Thalassa cringed at the sound of it.

"Get up and go fetch me Achilles. Move fast or I'll start where I left off!" He threatened as he pushed her out of the tent.

Thalassa froze; Achilles was the man that killed her father. An evil murderer and she were supposed to treat him with respect like all servants must. It plagued her with anger but worse things would happen to her if she refused his orders.

Thalassa gazed up at the night sky. It was brilliant. So dark and velvety and the stars looked like tiny diamonds sprinkled over a gown she use to wear. Thalassa tried running but the pads of her feet ached and were blistered and the sand swarmed her feet.

When she reached the tent which she was told belonged to Achilles she didn't bother to wait in front of the doorway but walked in. There he sat on a bed of pelts sipping at a globlet of wine and popping sweet grapes in his mouth.

"My master wishes to speak with you, my lord." Thalassa said emotionlessly as she stared at her feet.

Master that word stuck on her tongue like plague. She had heard her servants say it so many times and she realized she was no longer a princess of Troy but a servant of a Greek warrior. It sickened her with sadness and anger. She didn't even get to say 'good bye' to her family. Perhaps if she had left with them she wouldn't be there. Tears began to make small pools in her eyes.

Achilles stood and walked to where Thalassa stood, still staring at her feet.

"What is your name?" He asked lifting her chin and making eye contact with her.

"Thalassa." She stated as she pushed her chin down.

"Look at me when I speak to you." Achilles demanded softly.

She looked up at him with her watery aqua eyes.

"You look very familiar." Achilles said quietly.

" Perhaps you may know me. I am the daughter of Hector, a prince of troy or at least _was_." Thalassa's words were venomous and when she looked deeply into Achilles eyes she saw sadness and grief.

"Who is your master?" He asked sternly.

Thalassa paused. "I am unsure of whom he is but if you will follow me and I will take you to him."

_Haha I'm leaving you with this! Hope you liked it and thanks for all the reviews. I didn't know you liked it so much but keep em coming it's what keeps me writing the story. I mean who wants to continue a story people hate. More reviews!_


End file.
